Koutetsu Kronos
Koutetsu Kronos (鋼鉄'クロノス Kōtetsu kuronosu), also known as "Big Pápá" (''ビッグ'パパ Biggupapa'') is the captain of the Big Tree Crew. He was the last Yonko to be revealed, and among the others Yonko, the strongest to be named. His epiphet was revealed on the meeting and re-union of the "Galactic Treath's", and his name was revealed by Aristrofle on the Island Tegumi. Appearence Koutetsu was only making a partial appearence throu the "M.I.P." , but for what was seen, he is incredibly tall. He is so tall that his throne is even larger than him to be more easy to support him. He has a curly mustache that is reversed from his lips to his nose. He has large brown-green eyes. He wears a giant green coat and yellow trousers. Personality He loves the nature of things, wondering why they exist and so, studying them to discover more about them. In fact, he loves it so much, that he settled off the start of the Yonko meeting by telling them that he discovered a fruit that was very rare, and wich he was to sail after the meeting to discover the fruit. He acts sometimes as a goofy who only wants to play around, not wandering about the problems in the world. Thou his goofy personality can trouble his fights, somewhat the goofy part retains the strenght of the serious part. Whenever he jumps and plays around, everything mesures itself to total desctruction. Also, it seems that he his kind towards the country he protects. Wheneaver they are threatned or attacked by someone or something, Koutetsu imediatly sails off, in the manner of catching the enemy to vanquish it quickly. Relationships Crew His crew calls him "Berigu Papa" (a mistake on his own epiphet due to his personality of forgetting the things easily, considered as a joke), but they respect him alot. When the Yonk was travelling to the meeting, all of the crew offered themselfs to carry the island where Koutetsu was, as they wanted him to rest for the remaining time of the trip. They devote their lifes to carry the ultimate desire of the Yonko: to change the world and restore the last fragement of peace that was tooked away by Gala. AndreDLine Andre was the last person that Koutetsu trained, and is the only one of those who where trained by Andre that Koutetsu wants to carry on his desire, passing down to a new king of the new genaration: him. He respects Andre for changing the sides of the coin: in the past he commited terrible mistakes, but now he was back on track, suprising Koutetsu and making him laugh. They have a relationship often mistaken as Father and Son. Yonkos Aside from respecting each one of the Yonko's as family, Koutetsu never relays on them. This is proven to be true when the war was upon them, and Koutetsu shouted that he would be the only Yonko to enter on the war, leaving the rest behind so that they would not be hurted, thus claiming that the battlefield was no place for the weakest. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, and the most powerfull of them, it is presumed from the start that Koutetsu has enough power and strenght to held back the rest of the Yonko's. Thou his body has reached the pinch of the age itself, many claim that he still can fight and move like a teenage adult, thus by the claiming he still his the most powerfull warrior on the planet. Koutetsu also possesses great endurance and reflexes to match his strength and speed. Despite his body being on the pinch of the age itself, Koutetsu was able to take an amount of damage when he fought against Gala, and he was still able to dodge Gala's " Omniscent Orb Liric" , one of the most powerfull attacks that was ever shown on the series. The fact that Koutetsu dodged quickly is a praise to his speed, wich even surpasses Andre own speed, since he is the quickest character off the series. ''God's personatum: Weakest usage'' Gaia's Will Being granted the abilitie and power of an Half Titan/ Half God , Koutetsu learned somehow during his childhood how to use the power of the Nature itself. Using Gaia as his own force, Koutetsu can control the vines, the grass, the ground, even the most litle bit of a leaf. This makes him powerfull enough to beat opponents with ease, and with this he his able to contain gigantic monsters within the vines he uses to trap the latter or others. Also, Koutetsu gains an wild green aura around him, and his veins and main arteries becomes green, suggesting that his body also joins up with the nature. Poseidon's Pray Being granted the abilitie and power of an Half Titan/ Half God , Koutetsu learned somehow during his childhood how to use the power of the Nature itself. Using Poseidon as his own force, Koutetsu can control the water at will, to the point of being able to create tsunamis with a snap of his fingers, and also able to create waterquakes around the seas, withouth harming himself or the crew. Also, Koutetsu gains an wild blue aura around him, and his veins and main arteries becomes blue, suggesting that his body also joins up with the seas. ''God's personatum: Medium usage'' Apolo's Melody Being granted the abilitie and power of an Half Titan/ Half God , Koutetsu learned somehow during his childhood how to use the power of the Nature itself. Using Apolo as his own belief, Koutetsu can protect others by enlighting them with his own light. His body gains a massive defensive purple shell that can deflect even the most strongest cut in the world. With this, he also controls the music, wich he uses along with his weapon to control guided objects that would serve to harm him or his allies. Also, Koutetsu gains an wild purple aura around him, and his veins and main arteries becomes purple, suggesting that his body also joins up with the Sun and the music. Afrodite's Beauty Being granted the abilitie and power of an Half Titan/ Half God , Koutetsu learned somehow during his childhood how to use the power of the Nature itself. Using Afrodite as his own belief, Koutetsu can heal his allies with one touch of his own finger's, and also he can heal others just by saying their names along with "Love" word. While on the woman speciemen it heals much faster than the male specimen, the latter receives a critical boost on their strenght, being enable too surpass a giant strenght. Also, Koutetsu gains an wild pink aura around him, and his veins and main arteries becomes pink, suggesting that his body also joins up with Love and Kindness. ''God's personatum: High usage'' Jupiter Wraith Being granted the abilitie and power of an Half Titan/ Half God , Koutetsu learned somehow during his childhood how to use the power of the Nature itself. Using Zeus as his own power, Koutetsu gains an massive boost on strenght, speed, defensive capability and even a much more faster rate of attacks. His hair gets up to the point of entering on trance within static eletricity. All who touch on Koutetsu loses the senses of touching, seeing or even hearing while Koutetsu enters on this state. Also, Koutetsu gains an wild yellow aura around him, and his veins and main arteries becomes yellow, suggesting that his body also joins up with the Willpower and the desire of protecting those he loves the most. Cronu's Immortality Faithfull to his last name, as soon Koutetsu enters and unlocks this form, his size grows so much that he breaks the contact of the sky and the seas, even going as far as reaching almost the stars, this while gaining a maximum perspective of everything surrounding him. On this state, Koutetsu becomes immortal, only losing his own will and thoughts. At the worst case, his memory also can be lost if he stays too much time on this form. Koutetsu does not gain an aura on this form; rather, his muscle size and structure increases 1,000x the original size of them, prior in order to gaining strenght to overpower others, and to crush his enemies once and for all.